


Frozen

by lemonout



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonout/pseuds/lemonout
Summary: Vancouver is cold this time of year.





	

Skin whispers across thousand-thread count sheets in the dark as she climbs in the bed.

A shiver runs through Sara's body, the finest of quivers, raising gooseflesh in response as she clenches her teeth to keep them from chattering. Vancouver is not exactly a picnic this time of year, but that’s what you get for going home for the holidays in between tours. She curls into a tight ball, trying to generate enough heat to warm her frozen limbs, even as she tries not to disturb the woman already asleep in their bed, wrapped in warmth and quiet darkness.

A low sigh breaks the silence when Stacy stirs, as if sensing her presence.

Sara goes motionless, trying not to disturb her slumber; Stacy's been working long hours at the brand to make up for the time she’s taking off now, and sleep is a precious commodity. But as an involuntary shudder wracks Sara’s frame, she feels her partner come fully awake.

"Squin?" Her voice is husky, smoky with sleep.

Sara’s teeth are clenched so tightly that she can't respond, even as another shudder shakes her.

"Sara…?" A hand reaches out, only to come into contact with brutally chilled flesh.

Stacy involuntarily jerks away. "Jesus!" The shock in her voice snaps through the quiet air. But her hand immediately comes back to fall on Sara’s skin, fire against ice.

"Did you just get back?" But before Sara can answer, Stacy is already reaching out to pull her closer. "Come here."

She winces when Sara’s cold palms feebly resist her through her T-shirt, trying to maintain the space between them. "N...n...no. Too c...cold."

"Exactly." Ignoring Sara’s protests, her girlfriend simply pulls her closer, turning her and spooning her warm body around Sara's cold one; letting her flesh warm her. Stacy pulls the blankets tighter around them, cocooning them in warmth.

With a ragged exhalation, Sara goes still as Stacy encircles her in her arms, her back against her love’s only slightly larger frame. Stacy feels the tremors that ripple through Sara’s body, still rigid with tension. She moves one palm to stroke her flat abdomen soothingly, and another to her face, fingertips dancing lightly over the cool cheek. Slowly, the heat from Stacy’s body seeps into Sara’s skin, and the latter feels the stiffness leave her frame as she finally relaxes.

Sara gives a tired sigh, but turns her face towards Stacy, pressing her lips against hers.

"Hi."

"Care to explain where you've been that's got you this cold?"

"Ugh. I couldn’t get a car when we were leaving the bar, and everyone else was going in separate directions, so I just walked."

Sara had gone to catch up with a few high school friends, and Stacy politely opted to sit this one out. Thinking of tiny Sara trudging home alone in the cold makes her regret her decision, though.

"It's got to be twenty degrees out there at best. You could have gotten frostbite." As if on cue, Sara’s slender body gives a small shiver and Stacy pulls her closer, nestling hips against hips.

"I know," she mumbles.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up."

"It was late…I didn't want to bother you. I figured you were asleep, which you were." Sara yawns hugely, and Stacy feels her body loosen. She is starting to fade.

"Okay." She strokes her fingers across Sara’s side. "But next time call me," she insists. The strokes become longer, slower, lighter, purposefully lulling her into slumber.

Sara mumbles unintelligibly, but her left hand moves to intertwine their fingers over her stomach, holding onto Stacy in the dark. She feels Sara slide naturally into sleep, her breathing falling into a soft, steady cadence.

Closing her eyes, holding Sara safe and warm in her arms, Stacy lets herself follow her.

 


End file.
